The Lost Diadem
by LunaLovegood1113
Summary: Luna Lovegood has been rideculed and made a joke of for her entire life, because she is different. She soon discovered that she had something else to offer. She was no ordinary Hogwarts student. There was more to her story.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was coming down harder than she had ever seen it before. The large, linty lumps were hitting and sticking to every surface in the courtyard. The small bustles of white were swirling around her in heavy brouhaha. By then she was having trouble seeing due to the lumps of white ice laced into her pale blonde eyelashes. With every blink, more of the white was falling into her silvery grey eyes. Eventually, her face was wet with the melted flakes.

In the mess of the swirling snow, she had not realized that someone else had appeared in the courtyard. "Hello, Loony," said the voice of a snake. "Playing in the snow, are we?" Luna stopped turning and faced away from the voice.

Her robes were half white by the time that she spoke back to the luring voice. "Yes, Draco?" Her soft voice breezed. "Would you like something?"

"Oh, nothing, Loony. I just was wondering what you were doing out here in this kind of weather."

"Nothing, I suppose," she practically whispered. "I assumed such a day should not be wasted inside."

"Oh,"

"I was going to ask you, Draco. I don't suppose you've seen my wand anywhere, have you?"

"Erm… no. No I haven't," He fudged. "What does it look like, again?"

"It's mahogany… with phoenix feather," She put across. "I don't suppose one of your friends has taken it?"

"I don't think so. But I guess I should make sure." He turned and smirked.

"Thank you, Draco." She eventually drifted back into her trance and began twirling with the snow, her hair almost matching the pure white blanket. She was completely oblivious to whatever happened outside of her little world. Her earmuffs blocked the noise. Her brain blocked the sight. Nothing was going to bother her, excluding the fact that she was quite hungry for some pudding.


	2. Chapter 2

At one point, the lint falling from the sky was too thick to see, and the gusts of wind were beginning to push her around the courtyard. She floated through the corridors, stopped by multiple teachers asking what she was doing. She would slowly breeze an answer, "I'm searching for my wand and my shoes… the nargles must've stolen them." They hadn't the slightest idea what 'nargles' were, but they let her go either way.

She quietly hummed the tune of the song her father would sing when the nargles would bother her, as she skipped along the corridors of Hogwarts. People that were waiting in the halls were staring, as usual. Her bare, wet feet slapped along the benumbed stone floors. Soon enough, her robes were wet from the liquefied snow, and were making small puddles whenever she would stop to check torch posts and high ledges for her wand and shoes.

After close to an hour roaming the corridors, she made her way back to the Ravenclaw common room. "Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?" The knocker asked her. "A circle has no beginning," she replied, and the door opened into a great, incandescent room to the brim with books and the subtle smell of fresh parchment. The deep blue silk carpets were like balls of cotton beneath her feet. The soft curtains brushed her robes as she swept around the room, checking in corners and on bookshelves for her missing belongings.

"Hey! Loony!" Cho Chang taunted. "Looking for these?" Cho held up Luna's missing shoes. Everyone always acted as though Cho was so innocent. They didn't know her like Luna did. She would steal her things, tease her.

"Could I have those back, Cho?" Luna muttered. "My feet were rather cold and pink this morning when I went out to the courtyard."

"I'll give them back… as soon as you tell me why you were talking to Draco yesterday." Cho snapped, her dark eyes filled with deep rage. Luna knew she was a very jealous girl, but she didn't realize that two words with the boy would cause Cho to steal from her. Luna secretly did have feelings for him, but she certainly wasn't going to show them.

"I asked him if he had a bit of ink I could borrow for the day. The wrackspurts had gotten to me that morning. I somehow lost m—"

"I don't care about your 'wrackspurts,' Loony! Why couldn't you have asked someone else?" Cho screamed quietly. "Draco is _mine._" Luna only heard the last part. She had zoned out. She smelled the pumpkin tart and parchment coming in from the door. Cho shoved the shoes at her stomach.

"I'm sorry, Cho." Luna mumbled, as she drifted away from the girl, moving closer and closer to the bookshelves. She felt much like writing in her usual spot by the southern window. The Ravenclaw tower being one of the highest of all at Hogwarts, you could see for miles from there, the mountains, the lake. The skies were a light grey, giving off a slight glow from where the sun hid behind the thick clouds. It was an excellent place to find inspiration, she had found. She had come up with many a wonderful story in that spot. She had her journal sitting on the hidden shelf, where it usually was. No one ever seemed to find that. Not even the nargles could find it, apparently. It'd never been stolen from her. It had the most wondrous bronze gilding of an eagle pressed into the leather. Her mother had given it to her for her ninth birthday.

As she quietly wrote in her loopy handwriting with the dark violet ink, many people came and went. The soft scratching of her quill on the tanned parchment was all that she heard. Her writings escaped her from the room. The crackling fire roared in the pit, the wind outside screaming, and the soft melody of a guitar drifted down from the dormitories. Suddenly the sharp twinge of a spider bite pierced her ankle. She let the small arachnid crawl onto her journal, and slowly drifted it onto the window sill, and let it sit for a while. After a minute or two, the spider hadn't moved, and Luna began to hurry it off of the thick pages. It simply wouldn't budge. She let it be. She had soon fallen into a light nap on the thick silk rugs, dreaming of the pale blonde Slytherin boy that had stolen her wand that morning: his sharp features, stone-like complexion, his sweet smile. Luna truthfully cared for him. She loved him, not only for how beautiful he was, but because she actually understood him. No one else did.

She woke with a start as she was kicked by a seventh year boy running through the room. The spider hadn't moved within the hour she was asleep, and she wondered if it had died. She nudged it with the soft feather of her quill and it started. Do spiders sleep? She proceeded to find a book on spiders in the library of the common room. She spent the remainder of the day learning about tarantulas and tangle-web spiders in the large, dusty book, in her nook by the window. Every few minutes she would pause to look up at the spider. It moved twice.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna had paced the common room for hours, searching through books, looking for something to do with spider behavior. She couldn't understand. What could be causing it? What could possess this spider to behave like it was? So many questions and Luna had no answers. She searched and searched… none of the books told her what could possibly be happening.

Every hour or so, she would make her way back to the window sill where the spider sat atop her journal. The spindly legs of the spider sprawled across the tanned parchment seemed dead, and she couldn't help but nudge the spider with the feather of her quill to make sure that it was still alive. Every time she did, the spider would start and stretch its legs out. Eventually, she stopped poking at it, and went back to looking for answers.

After seemingly endless hours of searching, she finally gave up for the night, and strewn herself across the floor in front of the fire, which by then was only a small flame kept alight by a few orange coals. The mixture of the warmth from the coals and the faint aroma from the worn parchment slowly lulled her to sleep on the deep blue carpets, the leather books surrounding her.

She woke, startled by the sudden murmurs of voices coming from the dorms. Everyone was pointing at her, laughing, and muttering, "What does she think she's doing?" "Why's Loony down here?" "We were supposed to be in bed hours ago. What's she still doing down here?"

She started to push herself up off of the floor. Once she was up, she didn't bother trying to change clothes or brush her hair. She scurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once she was there, she went to the Ravenclaw table and sat down in a corner of the table with one of her many books of spiders. She ate a single pumpkin tart and a small bowl of porridge for breakfast, because she was too preoccupied with studying the scrawled diagrams of spiders from different countries, different worlds, reading the faded print.

On the way back from the Great Hall, Luna bumped into a familiar face: Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Draco," Luna breezed in her soft voice, "How are you today?"

"I'm fine, Loony." He grumbled. "Just fine."

"That's nice," She mumbled. "Did you ask if anyone had seen my wand?"

"No one had a clue. Sorry, Loony." Draco's face showed it all. When he denied that he'd seen it, and that anyone else had it, his stone face shifted, like a rockslide. His cheeks turned the slightest of pink, almost unnoticeable. Luna did notice the rose color in his cheeks. _It couldn't be him, could it? What reason would he have to take it?_

"Draco," She whispered. "I'm sorry to ask, but I don't suppose that you've taken it?" At that comment, he tensed, gritted his teeth, and turned practically red.

"Um, well…" He sputtered as he pulled her wand from his bag. "I'm sorry, Luna. It fell from behind your ear when you were walking back from breakfast yesterday. I meant to give it back yesterday, but I... I don't know. I'm sorry Luna," He handed her the wand and quickly turned to walk away. Truthfully, she didn't mind that he'd taken her wand. He did give it back, and it's not like he walked up and stolen it. It fell on the floor and he picked it up.

As she skipped back to the common room to get her things, she would stop to look at a diagram in the book of spiders. Once she was back in her corner, she looked on her journal, and the spider was not there. Luna went to put up the books she had taken out the night before. She slowly made her way back to the dorms to get her books for charms class and potions that morning.

A sudden jolt coming from the library startled her. Helena Ravenclaw, the tower ghost was pulling books from the shelves, throwing them to the floor with great force. Luna quietly asked her, "Helena? What's wrong?"

"Don't bother me, Luna. I can't talk!" She replied hastily. She seemed to be looking for something.

"Are you looking for something, Helena?" Luna breezed. "I could help, if you'd like."

"LUNA! Don't bother me! I have to find this myself!" Helena practically screamed at her. "I have to find it on my own!"

"Alright, Helena. Good luck finding it." Luna replied. She continued on her mad search for whatever it was she was looking for. She couldn't imagine what it was. Luna floated back to the dorms, for she had forgotten her potions book. _The wrackspurts must _really_ be getting to me today. _She made it to the potions classroom, but she didn't pay hardly any attention. She was thinking of Helena... what could she be searching for? Why was she so frantic in looking for it?


End file.
